Muffet vs. Mr. Krabs
M vs MK.jpg|Shakaboy MONEY intro Wiz: Today we look at two greedy anti-heroish people who are animals. Boomstick: Muffet the spider bakesales woman spider thing. Wiz: VS the owner of the Krusty Krab Mister Krabs. And its our job to analyze their weapions, armors, and skills to see who would win a death battle (it shows Muffet looking down at Mr Krabs laughing with spider surrounding Mr krabs) muffet Wiz: Not much is know about Muffet as she is a miniboss Boomstick: But she does run a bakesale for spiders. Wiz: Gross. Muffet can make spider webs to keep Frisk still and spiders that do her bidding. Boomstick: Muffet has a tea set full of spiders, her pet which is a huge muffin spider mix of doom, spiders, and spider food for healing or attacking Wiz: Muffet can hurt and take hits from late game frisk, she can keep up with frisk who can dodge lightning, and she can trick people with façade and intimidation. Boomstick: But she can be bribed to do less damage and is someone buys her food she will not attack them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llHQbPoiI0I mr. krabs. Wiz: Eugene Krabs also known as Mr. Krabs is the owner of the well known restaurant The Krusty Krab. he is extreamly greedy and he is obsessed with money. Boomstick: and he is Shellfish. Wiz:....Boomstick not a pun war. Boomstick: Well Mr Krabs is strong enough to lift up the entire Krusty Krab which is a normal Crab trap, Mr Krabs has a durable exoskeleton, sharp claws, he is great with a sword, and he can turn into sir pinch a lot. Wiz: As Sir Pinch a lot he is now a robot, rocket claws, and boosters with wheels. Boomstick: but Mr Krabs himself is greedy and he will do a lot if given money also he is *AHEM* the size of a red Crab and Wiz calculations please. Wiz: A average red Crab is 28 CM or 11 inches tall. Boomstick: also Mr Krabs has a fear of butter. But as Sir Pinch a lot he becomes the size of a normal human. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4SUbVRRlm8 pre fight Wiz: Now that our compatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: its time for a DEATH BATTLE! fight Muffet sits in a chair near her bake sales stand and she watches as Mr. Krabs jumps onto the stand and he walks off jumping off the stand. Muffet watches with a smile but she is furious as she sees one thousands dollars in Mr. Krabs pocket. "9999G for a donut what a outrage!" Mr. Krabs walks into the boss room and he gets stuck in a web. "What the!? what is all of this?" Muffet laughs as she looks down at Mr. Krabs *AUAUAUAUAU Don't be stingy with your money now* "leave my money out of this!" Mr. Krabs tries to brake out and spiders surround Mr. Krabs as Muffet laughs. "Let me out you spider monster!" *don't fight the spiders just let the spiders EAT YOU* Muffet commands the spiders to attack Mr. Krabs. *Kill him now my spiders!* "what!?" the spiders claw at Mr. Krabs and Mr. Krabs breaks out of the web. "arararar! The spiders cant break through my body!" *grr we shall see about that!* Mr. Krabs cuts off a spiders leg and he tosses the spider into a different spider. The spiders jump at Mr. Krabs and Mr. Krabs cuts the spiders in half. "Just like a hot knife through...Tofu" *oh my!* Muffet watches in horror as she drops her tea set letting more spiders loss. *o-oh my you MONSTER Spider army KILL HIM no mercy!* The Spiders all attack Mr. Krabs covering Mr. Krabs. *KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL HIM MY SPIDERS!* Mr. Krabs glows and he turns into Sir. Pinch a lot. "Ha this is great!" *what the? Dinner time!* Muffet laughs as the ground shakes. *Its Dinner time!* "Eh what are you talking about?" Sir Pinch a lot steps on a spider and he turns around to see Muffets pet. "oh my" *Oh yes Fool!* Muffets pet roars shaking the ground and Muffets Pet charges at Sir Pinch a lot. *Eat him my pet!* Sir Pinch a lot tosses a claw at Muffet keeping Muffet stuck in the wall and Sir Pinch a lot uses his rocket boosts at Muffets Pet. "You stay Spider" *ow hey!* Muffets Pet tosses Sir Pinch a lot into the air and Muffets pet eats Sir Pinch a lot. Sir Pinch a lot cuts Muffets Pet in half clawing out of Muffets Pets Body. Sir Pinch a lot looks at his claw to see Muffet is not stuck to the wall anymore. Sir Pinch a lot sighs as he makes his claw come back to him. "sigh now where did that Spider person go now" A Spider is on the claw and it holds a sign that says "Next up Fried Crab!" Butter is poured all over Sir Pinch a lot and the spider jumps off. "B-Butter!" Sir Pinch a lot freezes looking at the Butter and Muffet tosses spider food at Sir Pinch a lots soul destroying Sir Pinch a lots soul "N-No! this cant be!" *Sorry the Krab is a bit over cooked auauau* KO! Muffet serves Mr. Krabs to spiders and Sponge bob sobs results Wiz: We- Boomstick: Why did the SPIDER beat the CRAB!? Wiz: Well Muffet was stronger and faster by keeping up with end game Frisk and she could beat the Sir pinch a lot form because she does attack the soul. Boomstick: I guess Mr. Krabs couldn't pinch out a victory. Wiz: Muffet is the winner https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VukSHzlta4M VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCwhF6ehmh4 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Gamehost0007